


Soulmate Script

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Collage, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr Prompt: "I wish you would write a soulmate fic for Klaine (there are loads of those already, but I'm sure you'd give it your very own unpredictable twist)."</p><p>Blaine and Kurt are best friends, living in New York and enjoying their lives. From the outside it looks like two good friends waiting to met their soulmates in the city of their dreams. The only problem is Blaine is in love with Kurt, who could never be Blaine's soulmate. Kurt is waiting for the the person who's name matches the script on his skin, waiting for someone other than Blaine. </p><p>Thanks to my sweet friend Oleanna for beta-ing for me. :)<br/>All mistakes mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank

Blaine sat in the corner at his regular coffee place/bookstore and tried to focus on his homework, brow furrowed as his eyes skimmed over his textbook. He looked up again with a groan, distracted from his work as he heard giggling.  
  
It was the couple sitting at a table across from him that was causing Blaine so much annoyance, their chairs were pressed together close, their shoulders bumping, they whispered in each other's ears and laughed at nothing.  Blaine’s jaw clenched as he saw the girl pull out her phone, the couple both held up their wrists and she snapped a picture of their arms just before the guy swooped in to give her a kiss.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, he disliked PDA, and he knew what they had to be taking a picture of. Their soulmate script. And weren’t they just so freaking adorable? They both had the other’s name written on their wrist. How many times had they probably taken that exact picture and captioned it on Instagram with, “True love” or something equally nauseating like, “Soulmates by fate. Lovers by choice.”  
  
Blaine was about to snap his textbook closed and just leave when the reason he came to this bookstore in the first place walked up to his table.  
  
“They're really cute aren't they?”  
  
Blaine looked across at the couple again and then up to see the barista, Kurt, smiling down at him.  
  
“I don't know if  _cute_ is the word I would use.”  
  
“Aww,  come on, you have to admit it's nice to see two soulmates that are happy together,” Kurt sat down across from Blaine and slid him a new warm mug of coffee. Blaine’s had gone untouched and was now cold. Blaine had to smile a little at how well Kurt knew him.   
  
This had become a habit ever since Blaine started coming here. Kurt would take his breaks at Blaine’s table and they would talk and laugh and just spend 15 minutes enjoying each other's company. Even though now they saw each other outside of Kurt’s place of work as well - they had become fast friends - this little tradition was still close to Blaine’s heart. And with Kurt sitting across from him smiling and sipping on the mocha he’d made himself, Blaine couldn't really begrudge Kurt thinking the couple across the room was cute.  
  
Blaine wasn’t heartless; he wanted others to be happy. He stole a look back at the couple, the guy smiling dopily at the girl as she finished up with her phone. Fine, yes, they were cute. It just hurt to admit it.  
  
What would it be like to have a soulmate? Blaine glanced back at Kurt who was smiling at him as if he knew Blaine was coming around. What would it be to have a soulmate like Kurt? Blaine would undoubtedly find himself just as affectionate and potentially annoying as the young couple with each other's names on their wrist. He probably wouldn’t even mind PDA.    
  
Blaine shrugged, not yet willing to admit he might be biased against the whole idea of soulmates.  
  
“I know, I know,” Kurt said putting down his mug, “You don't like the idea of soulmates. You think it restricts people from having the freedom to choose who they want to love. I’ve heard the speech.”  
  
It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation.  
  
“It does restrict people,” Blaine said, leaning forward, arms folded on the table. This was a topic he was passionate about, “It turns love into a… a  _trap_. You’re  _brainwashed_ to think it is romantic,” Blaine was surprised at the venom he heard in his own voice.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, looking surprised at Blaine’s anger and Blaine regretted his words. Kurt loved the idea of soulmates and here he was saying things that probably hurt Kurt to hear.  
  
“You’ll feel differently someday. You won’t want to be alone forever,” Kurt said a little sharply.    
  
It was the first time Kurt had said anything like that to him. Blaine’s jaw dropped a little, Kurt didn’t know it but those words were like a slap to the face. Blaine knew it was his fault for turning this into an argument, but still the words stung deeply. He opened his mouth to respond, but didn’t know what to say. Instead, he picked up his coffee, took a sip and then looked down at his textbook again, pretending to read.  
  
There was a heavy silence between them for a moment.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kurt said softly, “that was unfair.”  
  
Blaine glanced up in surprise. Kurt couldn’t know how much those words had stung, no one knew, Blaine didn’t talk about it. Kurt wasn’t the one who should be apologizing.  
  
Kurt met his eyes and smiled encouragingly, “I know you’ve put a lot of thought into what you believe and I didn’t mean to belittle it like that.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have said you were brainwashed,” Blaine sighed. This was always a sore spot between him and Kurt.  
  
Blaine was a free-will believer, a small part of the population who rejected the idea that the perfect person for you was ordained by the blue writing that appeared on your skin at puberty.  
  
They believed in free-will and choosing who you loved, no matter what your soulmate script said. Not many people felt this way, though; most people found the idea of a soulmate, a person made for you, your other half, as a comfort.  
  
Blaine couldn’t blame them; he just couldn’t feel that way himself, “I know your soulmate script is important to you Kurt. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I just... I can’t understand sometimes,” Kurt continued slowly, “What if… what if your soulmate is out there waiting for you and when you meet him…” Kurt’s voice quivered a little, “You meet him and  _don’t want_ him?” Kurt shook his head and shivered.  
  
Blaine’s heart tightened in his chest. That was a horrible thought. Blaine could understand why someone like Kurt, who so anxiously wanted to meet his soulmate, would find the idea unbearable, but Blaine wasn't like Kurt.  
  
Blaine reached across the table and placed his hand gently over Kurt’s, “That’s not going to happen to you. Your soulmate won’t be able to do anything other than love you.”  
  
Kurt’s lips slowly spread into a smile, “Well,  _soulmates_ you know.”  
  
“No,” Blaine shook his head, “Not because of that, because you’re… you.”  
  
They sat quietly looking at each other but not speaking, Blaine's hand still over Kurt’s. Blaine was toeing that invisible boundary, the one he knew never to cross. He knew he could never admit his feelings for Kurt, because Kurt would have to refuse them, because Kurt was still waiting for his soulmate. A soulmate that was most certainly  _not_ Blaine.    
  
Blaine wanted to just tell Kurt how he really felt, but he didn’t, instead the silence between them grew.  
  
“I uh…” Kurt cleared his throat, “My break is over.”  
  
Blaine nodded as Kurt slipped his hand out from under Blaine’s and stood with a smile, “We’re still on for tonight, right?”  
  
Blaine nodded again before finding his voice, “Of course.”  
  
Kurt walked away and Blaine glanced back at the happy couple across from him, resenting them all over again. If anyone had reason to hate the whole idea of soulmates it was Blaine. Blaine who was in love with a man who was not in love with him. Blaine who would do anything to make Kurt happy but still would never be as good as a stranger Kurt hadn’t even met yet. Blaine who had searched every inch of his skin for years only to find the same sad truth over and over again- Blaine had no soulmate script.  
  
Blaine had no soulmate at all.

* * *

Growing up, Blaine had always been smaller than most kids his age, so when his friends and the other children in his class started to get their soulmate script, the thin blue vein-like writing that told you the name of your one true love, and Blaine didn’t have his yet, no one was very concerned. Not even Blaine.  
  
Then, half of his class had their script. Then three quarters of his class… By Christmas break of eighth grade, every kid in Blaine's class had their soulmate script aside from him and  _one_ other boy. As long as Eddie didn't have the script, Blaine wasn't going to freak out; in fact, what if Eddie was Blaine's soulmate? They got along alright, not the best of friends, but what if one day they both woke up with each other’s name on their skin? Everything would change.  
  
Blaine went back to school in January to find out the worst possible news, “I got it! I finally got my soulmate script!” Eddie announced to the class. After everyone congratulated him, they all turned to Blaine expectantly.  
  
Blaine just laughed nervously, his stomach tied up in knots, “You know… good things come to those who wait.”  
  
That was the first, but not the last, time Blaine saw it--the look of pity that shone through his classmates’ eyes. Pity for the poor boy without a soulmate script.   
  
Blaine saw the look again that summer when his dad taught him how to shave, but still there was no script.  
  
He saw it in his brother’s eyes when Cooper brought home Denise Fillmore, the woman whose name was written in blue across the back of Cooper’s neck.  
  
He saw it in the faces of the doctors and nurses and specialist his parents brought him to.  
  
“I just don’t understand,” his mother said at one appointment, tears filling her eyes, “He is such a good boy, he deserves a soulmate!”  
  
It wasn’t unheard of for someone not to get a soulmate script, but it was very rare. There was a stigma against it as well, this unspoken assumption that if you didn’t have a soulmate, it was because you’d done something to invalidate yourself from deserving one. Blaine didn’t believe that was true, he wasn’t perfect, but he was a good person, he deserved to be loved... didn’t he?  
  
High school was hell. Senior year was worse. Everyone in his graduating class of 643 students had their soulmate script, everyone but him.  
  
Many of them had even found their soulmates. Blaine wanted to be happy for them, he  _was_ happy for them, but every time someone realized they carried the name of someone who also carried  _their_ name and another match was made, Blaine would go home, strip off all his clothes and check every inch of his body again.  
  
After High school graduation, Blaine was accepted at NYU, and he decided to go to New York and start fresh. He wasn’t going to tell a single soul he didn’t have a soulmate script. It wouldn’t be hard to hide, the name could appear anywhere on your body. People who had the script somewhere prominent, like their wrist, usually covered it. It was rude to display your name before you found your soulmate. Blaine could easily pretend his script was somewhere covered. Heck, his friend Sam from back home had his soulmate’s name written squarely across his left butt cheek so it wasn’t impossible.  
  
It was his freshman year at NYU that Blaine met Amy. Amy was part of a small group of free-will students on campus. It was the first time Blaine had heard anyone openly speak against the soulmate system. She and the other “free-willers” on campus believed that the soulmate script was rubbish. No way were they going to let some freak skin abrasion tell them how to live their lives! Besides, everyone knew that not all soulmates stayed together, so really what was the point?  
  
Blaine loved this new philosophy; if the soulmate script wasn’t the have-all end-all of love, then maybe someday,  _someone_ could love him.  
  
Their little campus meeting of free-willers was shaken in Blaine's Sophomore year when Amy met Charlotte Givens.  
  
Charlotte Givens was a petite redhead with shining eyes, a winning smile and Amy’s name written across her collarbone. Amy had a soulmate script, of course she did, everyone in their group had one (supposedly, they didn't know about Blaine). When Amy met Charlotte, she changed her mind about everything. Amy was in love. She’d found her soulmate after all.    
  
The group's numbers slipped after that, but Blaine remained faithful. He had more invested than most. This belief that soulmate scripts weren’t an indication of your future happiness was the only chance Blaine had.  
  
That same semester, Blaine walked into a little bookstore near school, ordered a drink and was served by the single most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Blaine’s heart felt like the Grinch’s - it grew three sizes that day.  
  
“A medium drip for...  _Blaine_?” The barista said, his voice breathy and his eyebrows raised as he read the name off of the paper cup.  
  
Blaine couldn’t even find the words to thank him, he just silently took the coffee, his eyes never leaving the man’s perfect face - for a moment it was as if time itself was standing still.  
  
“I’m Kurt,” the barista said suddenly and pointed down at his apron. Blaine tore his eyes away to look down at the nametag the man was tapping, “My name is Kurt Hummel?”  
  
Blaine looked back up at his face and there was a moment of silence where everything seemed to grow soft and hazy and all Blaine could think was,  _Kurt Hummel is the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard._  
  
Then the magic was broken, “You don’t… that means nothing to you, doesn’t it? My name?” The barista asked, looking disappointed.  
  
“It’s a very  _nice_ name,” Blaine said, trying to get the man to smile again.  
  
Kurt laughed, “I guess it's alright.”  
  
That was the first day Kurt took his break to sit with Blaine. He just pulled up a chair at Blaine’s table, lifted an eyebrow in question and then sat when Blaine nodded at him enthusiastically.  
  
They’d been friends ever since.  
  
Blaine was now in his Junior year at NYU and Kurt was a senior at NYADA. They were practically inseparable. Blaine would study at the bookstore, or at Kurt’s apartment, or Kurt would come over to Blaine’s dorm and after homework they would grab dinner, or make dinner, or go see a show, or just walk around the city they loved.  
  
Blaine had never had a friend this close, someone he could tell anything to, well  _almost_ anything. Kurt had assumed, as everyone did, that Blaine had a soulmate script. Blaine didn’t correct him. They also agreed on everything important, well  _almost_ everything. Kurt was a diehard soulmate romantic; their first big fight had been when Kurt found out that Blaine was a fee-willer.  
  
Kurt was usually the last person to dictate what another human being should believe, but he had a serious problem with this.  
  
“But Blaine it is just so cruel!” Kurt said when he’d found a flyer for Blaine’s campus free-will group and Blaine had explained to him that he didn’t hold to the idea of soulmates.  
  
“Cruel?”  
  
“You have someone out there dying to meet you, with your name across their skin and when you meet, you're not going to care because you don't believe in soulmates? That's awful! It’s  _selfish_!”  
  
Blaine had been so close to telling him the truth. Telling Kurt he was blank, a human without a soulmate, but he couldn’t. He could take Kurt’s anger, but he wouldn’t survive seeing that look of repulsion or pity in Kurt eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry Kurt,” was all he could say, “I just can’t believe it. I can’t believe my whole life could be dictated by a couple of small words.”    
  
It had only taken a moment for Kurt’s anger to fizzle out; he looked at Blaine like he could read the pain in his eyes. Kurt moved forward and hugged Blaine, “ _I’m_  sorry, there isn’t a cruel bone in your body. I was just… I’m shocked. That’s all. We’ll just have to agree to disagree on this one, alright?”  
  
It hadn’t been the last time it had come up, but they knew where the boundaries of that conversation were.  
  
All in all, Blaine was happy. He loved school. And New York. He may not have a soulmate, but he had a best friend. It wasn’t until this year’s summer break when they'd both been back to Ohio that things changed.  
  
They were at Blaine’s parents’ house lying out in the grass by the pool and Blaine just glanced at Kurt. Nothing out of the ordinary--he just looked up and his world changed. He saw Kurt in his shorts and tank top, lying in the grass with sunlight across his perfect skin and causing his chestnut hair to shimmer and Blaine’s heart all but stopped.  
  
He was in love. Oh god, he was in love with his best friend.  
  
His best friend who had someone else’s name written on his skin somewhere.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
Kurt let out a content little sigh and then turned to face Blaine, “Yeah?”  
  
“What…” No, Blaine couldn’t ask that, it would hurt too much. “Um… where is your soulmate script?”  
  
Kurt lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and his already sun warmed cheeks grew rosier.  
  
“Sorry, you don't have to say.”  
  
Most people didn’t talk about their script until after they found their soulmate and Blaine knew he had no right to ask.  
  
But Kurt and Blaine shared so much.  
  
“On my hip,” Kurt answered with an easy smile.  
  
“Your hip?”  
  
“Mmmhmm. Right here.” Kurt’s finger traced across his pastel floral shorts right over his hipbone.  
  
Suddenly Blaine’s mouth felt dry, “Oh.”  
  
“Where’s  _yours_?” Kurt asked, turning on his side next to Blaine, his eyes soft and his voice hushed and sweet.  
  
“Mine?” Blaine shouldn't have been surprised; this was the natural next question. He thought about his friend Sam.  _Don’t say butt cheek, Don’t say butt cheek!_ “Um... my thigh,” Blaine lied.  
  
Kurt’s lips parted and the tip of his tongue came out to wet them as glanced down Blaine’s body quickly, “Ah.”  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment and it was the first of  _many_ times Blaine would want to break the silence by saying three simple words that he felt so deeply. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn’t. Not when Kurt was so wonderful and perfect and waiting for his soulmate and Blaine was so unlovable.  
  
“Do you…” Kurt glanced down and picked a few blades of grass before his clear blue eyes looked back up at Blaine a little nervously, “Do you want to know what the name is?”  
  
The heavy moment was broken and Blaine sat up quickly, “No. No. I… I uh, really don’t.”  
  
Kurt looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. And damn it, Kurt had just offered to tell him such a personal thing. Blaine was an ass to turn down the offer.  
  
But then Kurt smiled and sat up, “Okay. That’s fine.” He said, standing and then reaching down to pull Blaine up with him, “Let’s go make a snack.”  
  
And as easy as that, they moved on to safer waters. Because everything with Kurt was easy. And happy. And  _right_. Blaine was so _in love it hurt._  
  
Blaine was even more involved with the free-willers this school year. He had more reason than ever to hate the soulmate script. Not only did he not have one, but it was going to keep him from the man he loved. The man he now felt was like a ticking time bomb. Because sooner or later, Kurt would meet the person whose name was on his hip and Blaine wasn’t sure he’d be able to bear being around them when he did.  
  
He had to savor the time he had with Kurt while he could. Which is why he was kicking himself for bringing up the taboo topic of soulmates at the bookstore today. He did not want to fight about it.  
  
Kurt was patient with him though and didn’t seem angry. And they still had tickets to see a play tonight. He’d make it up to Kurt by letting him pick the restaurant. He do anything he could to make Kurt happy while he still had the chance, while they were still best friends, before Kurt’s soulmate came and swept him away.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your encouraging comments. It means the world to me. I hope to have the final part up tomorrow.  
> Enjoy!

Blaine was in his small NYU dorm picking out what he was going to wear that evening for his plans with Kurt when Sam just burst into his room unannounced.  
  
Sam had moved to New York a couple months ago to pursue a modeling career, and he was the only person Blaine knew in the city who knew Blaine was blank. They were friends because Sam had never once treated Blaine like a freak because of his lack of a soulmate script, and he had promised to keep Blaine’s secret.  
  
“Getting ready to go out with Kurt?”  
  
“Hello and please come in Sam,” Blaine said teasingly.  
  
Sam ignored him and threw himself down on Blaine’s bed, “What is tonight’s date night plan?”  
  
“It isn’t a date.” Blaine said, turning from his closet to look at his friend who had made himself comfortable lying with his hands folded under his head.    
  
“Yeah, sure.  _Not_ a date. It isn’t a date when you go to dinner and a movie. It isn’t a date when you bring him flowers and take him out for his Birthday. It isn’t a date when you crash at his place all night and have breakfast with him in the morning.”  
  
“Nothing happened that one time. I slept on the sofa.” Blaine said unable to suppress a smile at the memory.

He and Kurt had stayed up late watching an Esther Williams marathon on AMC. Blaine fell asleep on the couch and woke up to find Kurt had taken off his shoes and draped a blanket over him. They had made blueberry pancakes and gotten ready for the day together. It had been perfect.  
  
Sam sat up on the bed and picked up the pair of tickets on Blaine’s lampstand, “And it’s not a date when you agonize over what to wear before taking him to a Broadway show?”  
  
“I’m not agonizing,” Blaine said realizing he had been at his closet for a long time, “And it isn’t a date. Kurt is just a friend. It isn’t like we’re soulmates. You know that better than most.”  
  
Sam scooted back on the bed and leaned against the wall, “No, but people date other people when they are waiting for their soulmates. I know I have. A lot.”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, “Kurt isn’t like that, he hasn’t dated the entire time I’ve known him. He is waiting for his soulmate.” Blaine did his best not to let those words sound bitter. He loved how loyal Kurt was; just in this case, it was also a little painful.  
  
“Hmm,” Sam was thoughtful for a moment, “Okay, what that guy's name from down the hall? The one who always says hi every time you pass?”  
  
“Jayden?”  
  
“That guy's into you. You should ask him out.”  
  
Blaine leaned back against his dresser and thought about it. He didn’t really want to go out with anyone who wasn’t Kurt… still he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed Jayden's interest, “And just wait for him to dump me for his true love?” Blaine asked, because that was the problem, anyone he went out with would eventually find someone else. So he might as well be with Kurt while he could.  
  
“Come on, do you  _want_ to always be single? Aren’t you lonely? You have to take risks sometimes.”  
  
Blaine sighed and moved to sit down on his bed next to Sam, “I’ve dated.”  
  
“Hardly.”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Because maybe it will help you get over Kurt,” Sam said, his voice kind.  
  
Blaine was stunned for a moment, Sam wasn’t particularly intuitive, and Blaine had never told him about his feelings for Kurt. Sure, Sam teased about them dating. But was Blaine really that obviously in love?  

“I’m not… I don’t… I.”  
  
“You're in love with him.”  
  
Blaine stood up from the bed and went back to the closet, pulling out a shirt and tie, “How did you know?” He asked, not looking back at his friend.  
  
“I’m hot, not stupid.”  
  
Blaine slipped off the polo he was wearing and pulled on the button up he’d picked out, then stood in front of his mirror and tied his bowtie. Finally, he turned back to Sam who was watching him expectantly, “Jayden  _is_  cute.”  
  
“That’s my boy!”

* * *

It had been a week since Sam had convinced Blaine to ask out his dorm-mate Jayden and Blaine still hadn’t done it yet. He was going to, really, he just hadn’t found the right time. Besides, he had been busy with school and… Kurt.

  
He was at Kurt’s apartment, Rachel and Santana, Kurt’s roommates, were out, so they had the place to themselves and they were trying a new recipe Blaine had found on Pinterest.  
  
Kurt was in a good mood, he’d just had a great review at school and he was all smiley and silly and sweet this evening – it was making Blaine’s chest ache.  
  
Kurt was leaning into the refrigerator pulling out ingredients while Blaine was  _not_  looking at his ass in those tight blue pants.  
  
Kurt shut the door and did a little spin as he brought the food to the counter. Blaine smiled and chuckled, his chest expanding warmly the way it always did when he was with Kurt. Kurt smiled back at him, “Those potatoes aren’t going to chop themselves.”   
  
Blaine wanted to swoop in and place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He didn’t.  
  
“I’m on it,” Blaine said turning to the potatoes and trying to get his fluttering heart under control.  
  
“I was talking to my dad,” Kurt said as he laid out a chopping board and a red onion. “You know we are going on that big trip this summer to celebrate my graduation.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“And…” Kurt looked up at him shyly his blue eyes making Blaine melt inside, “What if… what if you came with us?”  
  
Blaine was washing the potatoes in the kitchen sink, he paused, shutting off the water and turning to fully face Kurt, “But isn’t it meant to be a big special Hummel vacation?”  
  
Kurt shrugged and started chopping, “Yeah, but it would be even more fun if you came.”  
  
“But your dad-”  
  
“Likes the idea.”  
  
Blaine and Burt got along great, but he wasn’t sure if Burt could truly be on board with this plan, and he didn’t want to intrude on their father son time. He  _really_  wanted to go through; he was already dreading the time apart from Kurt this summer.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Blaine said with a smile, “Can I get back to you?”  
  
“Of course,” Kurt was grinning broadly, as if he already knew Blaine would say yes. He was probably right.  
  
Blaine turned back to the potatoes thinking of his conversation with Sam and how Sam had known about Blaine’s feelings for Kurt. Going on vacation with the Hummels was probably a bad idea, what if Burt figured it out? Or worse Kurt himself? On the other hand... could he actually turn down spending more time with the man he was desperately in love with?  
  
“I was talking to Sam the other day,” Blaine started not sure where this was going.  
  
“Uh huh?,” Kurt smiled at him when Blaine didn’t go on.    
  
“He was thinking… maybe I should ask this guy from my dorm out.”  _Just put it out there_ , Blaine thought,  _if Kurt encourages you to go it will make it easier._    
  
Kurt stopped chopping onions and froze at those words.  
  
“His name is Jayden. He’s a year under me, really cute. And nice. Hasn’t found his soulmate yet obviously,” Blaine kept peeling potatoes, not noticing Kurt’s stillness.  
  
Kurt cleared his throat, “What about  _your_ soulmate?” His words were barely above a whisper.  
  
Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt was staring dumbly down at his chopping board, but not doing anything with the onions.  
  
_I don’t have one_ , Blaine wanted to say, but he bit his tongue, “You know how I feel about that.”  
  
Kurt put down the knife but still didn’t look up. Blaine heard him sniff. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards him, “Kurt? Are you…  _crying_?”  
  
Kurt hurried to turn his back, moving towards the sink and running his hands under the water, “Onions.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Kurt picked up a hand towel and dried his hands still resolutely not looking at Blaine, “Nothing. Ask this guy out.  _Whatever_.” Kurt’s words came out icy.  
  
Blaine didn’t understand what was happening, “ _Kurt_. Why are you mad at me?”  
  
“I just… I can’t…” He took a deep breath and avoided looking directly at Blaine, “I thought… I… I know how you feel about soulmates but-” His voice cracked and it was definitely not the onions making Kurt cry.  
  
Blaine moved close, worry filling his chest, and placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, trying to meet his eyes, but Kurt was staring down at the floor, his cheeks wet with tears, his hands trembling.  
  
Blaine’s heart felt like it was being flattened, “Kurt  _please_ tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Kurt’s head snapped up and his red-rimmed eyes bore into Blaine. “I’ve been patient. I’ve been  _so_  patient. Even when it  _hurts_. I’ve been waiting and now... And now…”  
  
“Waiting… for your soulmate?” Blaine asked in confusion.  
  
“Waiting for you!” Kurt snapped, scrubbing furiously as his wet cheeks with the heel of his hand.  
  
“But…” Blaine was so confused. Waiting for him?  _God_ , how Blaine longed to hear those words, but he knew it couldn’t be true. “What about your soulmate?” Blaine asked, his throat dry and his voice coming out rough.  
  
“Oh my god! Stop it!” Kurt said, pushing away from the counter and away from Blaine.  
  
“Kurt, I honestly don’t understand,” Blaine was feeling desperate; it was the worst kind of torture to see Kurt so unhappy and upset and not know how to help.  
  
Kurt just looked at him expectantly and then threw his hands out in frustration, “I know you don’t want me to say it, so I haven’t. I knew you weren’t ready, that you don’t believe in soulmates, and I’ve done everything I can not to push you. But can we  _please_ stop pretending?” Kurt’s face was flushed red and he was still crying and Blaine could feel tears in his own eyes. He still didn’t understand.  
  
“Kurt?  _What_?” He begged.  
  
Kurt let out a hard breath and then tugged at the waistband of his pants pulling them down an inch or so until Blaine could see the thin blue soulmate script across his hipbone. Blaine swallowed, not really wanting to read the name there, but he needed to understand what was going on, so he took a step closer and read the words.  
  
Beautiful cursive words reading,  _Blaine Anderson_.    
  
Blaine’s breath punched out of his lungs and he stumbled back a little as if physically pushed. No, no that couldn’t be right.  
  
Hope started to bloom in his chest, warm and inviting. He took a small step back towards Kurt and reached his hand out towards him and the miraculous words etched on his skin.  
  
He heard Kurt sniffle and looked back up at his beautiful face lined in pain, “Show me yours. No more lies, Blaine. Show me yours.”  
  
Blaine’s outstretched hand fell back to his side and the hope in his chest dosed out like water poured over a flame.  
  
“I know you have my name,” Kurt said, his voice no longer angry, but still shaking with emotion.  
  
“Oh god.”  
  
“ _Please_  Blaine.”  
  
“Oh god,” Blaine felt as if he was going to be sick, “All this time… all this time you thought? And that I was denying it because I was a free-willer? Oh god  _Kurt_.”    
  
“ _Show me_ ,” Kurt whispered.  
  
“I can’t,” tears were freely streaming down Blaine's face now, “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t know. I’m so stupid. Kurt...” This was physically painful to say, “Kurt, I’m not your soulmate.”  
  
“Don’t lie!”  
  
“I’m not!” Blaine felt helpless, he wanted the ground to open up and consume him. He never meant to lead Kurt on or hurt him like this, “It’s another Blaine Anderson. You’re meant to be with a different Blaine Anderson. I’m…” the words tasted like sand in his mouth, “I’m blank. I’m blank. I never got a script. I… I don’t have a soulmate.”  
  
The silence in the room weighed down on Blaine.  
  
Kurt stood stunned, his pants back in place and his tearful eyes round, “What?”  
  
“Why do you think I hate it so much? Why… that’s the only reason I’m a free-willer because I know… I know no one will ever… that I can’t…” words failed him. He’d hurt the man he loved with his silence and his lies, maybe he really didn’t deserve a soulmate script after all. “I… I hope you find your Blaine Anderson, but it's not me,” he said and turned towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and abruptly leaving the apartment. He couldn’t be here when realization hit Kurt. He couldn’t.  
  
Blaine hurried downstairs, his tears turning into full-fledged sobs as he got outside and pulled his jacket close around him. How had this happened? How, in one evening, had Blaine destroyed everything good in his life? He started across the street and then stopped when he heard his name called out.  
  
“Blaine!  _Blaine_  wait!”  
  
He turned to see Kurt hurrying down the sidewalk towards him.  
  
“Please Blaine. I don’t care about anything else... I... I just want…”  
  
Blaine’s heart leapt in his chest, was Kurt about to say he didn’t care about soulmates scripts? That wasn’t possible; there was no way that Kurt-  
  
He didn’t see it.  
  
He felt it, an abrupt sharp ram into his side that tossed him in the air and then made him skate painfully over the ground.  
  
He heard it. Wheels skidding and people shouting, Kurt’s voice above the rest screaming his name.  
  
But he never did see the car that ran into him while he stood in the middle of the road.


	3. Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and commenting and rebloging it makes me so very happy. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter (kind of ;) and enjoy this final instalment! xo

Blaine woke up in a hospital bed.  
  
He felt like maybe he’d woken up before, maybe more than once? But his memories were hazy and hard to reach. He knew he was awake now though because he hurt… _all over.  
  
_ He groaned and blinked his eyes open, before quickly shutting them again, the room was bright, much too bright.  
  
“Hey Squirt.”  
  
“The lights…” Blaine moaned, his voice sounding rough.  
  
There was some movement in the room and then the lights dimmed.  
  
“Better?”  
  
Blaine blinked open his eyes again to find his brother Cooper sitting by his bed.  
  
“God, Coop I feel… I feel like…”  
  
“Like you got run over by a car?” Cooper supplied with a little smile, but his voice hitched.  
  
“Oh yeah.  _That_.” Blaine started to laugh but it turned into a cough.  
  
Cooper grabbed a cup of water and a straw and let Blaine drink.  
  
“So I’m not dead,” Blaine said once his throat wasn’t as dry.  
  
“No,” Cooper said solemnly, “It was close though Squirt. That is a phone call I never want to get ever again.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Cooper shook his head and wiped at his eyes a little before clearing his throat. “You just got out of surgery a little while ago. Mom and dad will be here tomorrow.”  
  
“Surgery?”  
  
“Internal bleeding. I’ll let the doctor go over everything with you, but the latest prognosis is that you’re going to be okay.”  
  
Blaine let out a sigh as his eyes slipped closed, he still hurt all over, but at least there was good news. Then his eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, “Kurt!”  
  
“Whoa, lie down!” Cooper said, standing and gently pushing him back down, “Kurt is fine.”  
  
“He was there though he saw me. And-”  
  
He was interrupted by the door creaking open and a doctor walking into his room, “Good to see you awake Mr. Anderson,” she said with a smile.  
  
Blaine couldn’t pay attention to her, not when he didn’t know where Kurt was, “Have you seen Kurt?” he asked his brother instead.  
  
“Kurt Hummel?” The doctor asked.  
  
Blaine looked back at her and nodded.  
  
“He is getting me some coffee,” Cooper answered, “He's been here every minute, I thought he could use a chance to breathe a little so I sent him on an errand.”  
  
“Ah,” The doctor said with a knowing smile, “That’s the young man who's been here?”  
  
Blaine took a deep breath; he really needed to see Kurt. Flashbacks from just before he was hit were slowly coming back to him. He’d finally told Kurt the truth, he was blank and soulmateless, and there was something Kurt had been trying to tell him… his memory was a little fuzzy.  
  
Cooper and the doctor spoke to each other but Blaine wasn’t paying attention until the doctor called his name and started asking him questions about how he was feeling. It seemed Blaine had been  _very_ lucky. He had a minor concussion, numerous cuts and bruises, stitches down his side and a surgery that apparently went well.  
  
“You also broke your leg,” the doctor said. “We’ve set it for now, but it needs surgery, you just had more pressing matters that needed to be attended to first.”  
  
Blaine nodded and listened and agreed to her suggested procedures. He was feeling tired and fuzzy headed, but he was told that was mostly the pain medication he was on. He was about to drift off to sleep when the arrival of someone else in the room was heralded by a quiet gasp.  
  
Blaine looked towards the door to see Kurt cast in the light of the hallway and holding two cups of coffee in his hands, “ _You’re awake_.” His voice was soft and timid, but the best thing Blaine could possible hear right then.  
  
“I’ll take that,” Cooper said, walking towards Kurt and taking a cup, “Could you sit with Blaine for a minute? I need to stretch my legs.”  
  
Kurt nodded, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face.  
  
Cooper and the doctor left the room and Kurt still stood by the doorway.  
  
Blaine licked his lips, “Are you… angry with me?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened, “Angry with you?” He rushed forward, almost spilling his coffee, which he quickly placed on a table by Blaine's bed, “Why would I be angry with you?”  
  
Blaine had a better look at Kurt now, his skin was pale and eyes a little red, his hair was limp and unstyled. He looked like he’d had a rough time of it and Blaine hated that. “I left things… a mess,” Blaine said, tears stinging his eyes, god he was tired.  
  
“Oh Blaine,” Kurt’s bottom lip trembled and he wiped a tear from his eye before he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine’s heart skipped. “I’m not angry, “Kurt continued, “You should be mad at me. I almost  _killed_ you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You were in the street because I was calling for you to stop,” Kurt’s eyes were wide and damp.  
  
Blaine quickly shook his head, “Not your fault, please don’t think that.”  
  
Kurt sat in a chair next to the bed and grabbed Blaine's hand, “I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.”  
  
Blaine closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.  
  
“But apparently you don’t let getting hit by a crazy New York driver keep you down.”  
  
He looked back at Kurt who was attempting a smile. “The doctor says you’re going to be alright,” Kurt’s voice was still a little shaky but his smile was growing.  
  
“I have to have another surgery.”  
  
Kurt’s brow furrowed.  
  
“My leg.”  
  
Kurt nodded and Blaine could tell he was about to cry. He wiggled his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and reached up to cup his face as Kurt leaned over the bed.  
  
“I love you,” Blaine whispered.  
  
Kurt stared at him lips parted in surprise.  
  
Blaine hadn’t meant to say it. The words were soul-achingly true, but he didn’t mean to say them. He had stopped himself countless times before, but this time they just slipped out.  
  
Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, “You...”  
  
“Love you,” there was no sense in turning back now, “So much.”  
  
Kurt did start crying then, but he was smiling widely too, “Then why did you leave when I told you, you’re my soulmate!”  
  
“Because I’m not,” Blaine’s head started to ache. “I’m no one’s soulmate. I’m blank. I wasn’t making that up.”  
  
“I believe you,” Kurt nodded, “And I don’t care. _At all_.”  
  
“But, Kurt, your soulmate-”  
  
“Is you. You, Blaine Anderson. Your name is written on my skin.  _You_  are my soulmate. I knew it the moment I met you at the bookstore. I read your name on that cup and looked up at your eyes and it was like the whole world stopped spinning and everything faded and there was just… you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Kurt pressed a finger briefly against Blaine's lips. “I didn't know at the time why you didn’t admit you knew my name. And then we got to know each other and I found out about you and that free-will group… I was hurt. I won’t lie, but I didn’t care - I just started waiting for you to come around and as long as I got to still spend time with you I knew I’d wait forever if I had too.”  
  
Blaine took a moment to absorb all of that. It was so much, it was everything Blaine had ever wanted to hear from Kurt, “But I  _didn’t_ know your name that first day. I don’t have your name on my skin,” He hated these words, he wanted Kurt’s name on him more than anything, but Kurt had to understand.  
  
Kurt nodded slowly, “I’ve been thinking about that. When we first met, didn’t you feel something? It seemed at the time you did.”  
  
Blaine smiled, “It was like time stopped and I knew I was looking at the most beautiful man in the world.”  
  
Kurt ducked his head and blushed. He looked down at their hands that were tangled together again, “And you love me?”  
  
“Yes, god Kurt.  _Yes_.”  
  
Kurt looked back up with the sweetest smile, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”  
  
“I think I have some idea,” Blaine breathed, was this really happening?  
  
“And love you too. I love you and that’s what matters.” Kurt said resolutely, “I don’t care if there is some other random Blaine Anderson out there, I just want you.”  
  
“But what happens when you meet him and… and love him more than me?”  
  
Kurt actually leaned back and laughed at that. Blaine watched him in surprise for a moment before Kurt got control of himself again.    
  
“How is that funny?”  
  
“You aren’t listening,” Kurt smiled. “ _You_  are my soulmate. I love you. I  _chose_  you. There is no way I could ever love someone more than I love you. You… you are just going to have to trust me on that.”  
  
“You love me,” Blaine didn’t know if he was being slow because this news was so tremendous, or if it was the drugs he was on, or both.  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
“And you don’t care that I’m blank?”  
  
“I don’t care, you’re still you,” Kurt said softly and then leaned forward again, closer now, his face hovering over Blaine’s, “I love you, get used to it.”  
  
Blaine smiled, Kurt’s lips just a breath away from his own, “I love you too.” He felt like he could say that a million times and it would never be enough.  
  
When their lips met, Blaine’s hazy mind felt clear and his heart felt full. He reached up and held onto Kurt’s back as their lips moved together and he thought he heard the heart monitor he was connected to speed up. Kurt soft lips against his own sent sparks though his whole body. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? He moved his hand up to Kurt’s hair as the kiss deepened - even broken and bruised in a hospital bed Blaine had never felt this perfect.  
  
They parted with breathy sighs, and Kurt, who’d stood to angle over Blaine better, fell back into his seat letting out a breathy chuckle, “I could really get addicted to that.”  
  
Blaine laughed.  
  
“To kissing my  _soulmate_.”  
  
Blaine wondered how long it would take him to hear that before he fully believed it. Could he really be Kurt’s soulmate? There was still so much they needed to talk about - and a lifetime of thinking he had no soulmate and wouldn’t ever be loved wasn’t just washed away like that - but Kurt loved him,  _Kurt loved him_ , and that… that was an amazing start.  
  
He finally let himself fall asleep, his hand warmly in Kurt’s as Kurt hummed a song and stayed close.

* * *

Blaine’s parents arrived the next day, and to his surprise, so did Burt Hummel, who he never expected to fly all the way here.

  
“I don’t think you’re grasping this whole soulmate thing,” Kurt said, “Of course my dad is going to be here for you. He’s known we were soulmates from the start.”  
  
That information made Blaine’s head spin. It seemed he’d been incredibly dense for a long time now. Sam visited too and smiled cheekily when he saw Blaine and Kurt holding hands. Blaine’s parents fussed over him and stood in shock when Kurt announced himself as Blaine’s soulmate, but then his mom just threw her arms around Kurt and held him tight.  
  
“I  _knew_ it. I knew he was too good not to have one. I  _knew_ it.”  
  
Blaine drifted in and out of sleep, a constant train of visitors in his room when he woke up, but though it all Kurt hadn’t given up his seat by Blaine’s bed.  
  
That afternoon Blaine was being prepped for his second surgery, the one on his leg. Kurt squeezed his hand and placed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Everything is going to be fine,” before he followed the Andersons and Burt back to a waiting room  as they wheeled Blaine off to the OR.  
  
Blaine lay in bed feeling a little nervous about the surgery and wishing Kurt could stay until he was asleep, but at least he’d be there when Blaine woke up.  
  
Someone slipped the anesthesia mask over his face and asked him to start counting down from 20. He was at 16, and as his eyes roamed the room, they landed on an x-ray of his leg up on a screen on the wall. The break looked bad but that wasn’t what caught his eye.  
  
“Keep counting.”  
  
“13, 12, 11,” There was something strange about his leg; it looked like there was something aside from the break that was wrong with the bone.  
  
“10, 9….”  
  
There was some kind of squiggle on it? Or…

* * *

Blaine woke up a little giddy and fuzzy headed and with people gathered around his bed.

  
“The surgery went really well,” his doctor informed him, as his family and the Hummels looked on “We’ll monitor you this evening, but you should be ready for release tomorrow.”  
  
“Thanks,” Blaine giggled, feeling a little loopy.  
  
His parents, Burt, and Cooper were all going back to their hotel rooms for the night, but Kurt insisted on staying.  
  
“I’m just going to be sleeping, go rest,” Blaine yawned, but Kurt shook his head and would not be moved. There was a long sofa in the room and he insisted he’d be perfectly comfortable sleeping there.  
  
“I don’t think I’d sleep well away from you anyway,” Kurt admitted quietly once everyone else left, “I keep having nightmares about… you being hit and-”  
  
“Sleep here,” Blaine quickly agreed, “Then you can wake up and look over and see that I’m perfectly fine.”  
  
Kurt smiled at him before leaning down to give him a long sweet kiss, “See, soulmates know exactly what the other needs.”  
  
Blaine grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
Blaine slept like a rock that night, but when he woke up, he seemed to remember having a strange dream about the alphabet crawling under his skin and attaching itself to his broken leg. It was weird, but also felt somewhat hopeful.  
  
“How do you feel this morning?” his doctor whispered. Kurt was still asleep on the sofa as she entered the room bright and early.  
  
Blaine smiled in Kurt’s direction. Kurt’s eyelids softly closed and his breathing deep and even. Blaine still couldn’t believe that Kurt loved him, that he considered Blaine his  _soulmate_ , it was all so much to take.  
  
“I feel good,” Blaine answered, also whispering as he turned back to his doctor  
  
“Great. I want you to have one more meeting with your physical therapist Robbie, who you met yesterday, to solidify your schedule, but you should be ready to check out of the hospital by noon.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kurt murmured softly and turned on the sofa to stuff his face in the corner. Both Blaine and the doctor looked at him with a smile.  
  
“He certainly does love you.”  
  
Blaine nodded, still in awe of the idea, “Yeah, he does.”  
  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you, and I hope you don’t think this question is impertinent, but how did you ever find his name?”  
  
Blaine looked back up at the doctor in confusion, “What?”  
  
“I’ve never seen such a unique soulmate script, I’d be interested in doing a paper on it if you were willing, how did you know it was there?”  
  
“He… showed me?” Blaine said, not quite understanding what was unique about Kurt’s script; admittedly, he hadn’t had much time to study it, an oversight he wanted to correct as soon as possible.  
  
“No, not Kurt’s script.  _Your_ script.”  
  
“I don’t…” Blaine started; he felt much clearer headed this morning, but maybe his pain meds were hitting him harder than he thought because he was not following this conversation.  
  
“How did you even find Kurt’s name on you? I’ve never seen one like that.”  
  
Blaine just blinked at her in silence for a moment before speaking slowly, “I… don’t have a soulmate script? I’m blank. Isn’t that in my medical records?” Blaine’s chest was feeling heavy, all his old insecurities coming back to him.  
  
“But…” it was the doctor’s turn to look confused, “I did see your blank status in your records from when you were younger, and that’s why I was wondering how you found it since then and-” Her eyes widened, “Oh my god, you don’t know.”  
  
“Know what?” Blaine’s heart was starting to beat faster, he couldn’t take any more bad news on the soulmate front, not when he actually had Kurt, he didn’t want to hear anything that would make things harder for them.    
  
“Kurt Hummel. I knew his name was Kurt Hummel before anyone ever told me,” the doctor wasn’t bothering to whisper anymore and Kurt moaned again and then sat up stretching his arms and then running a hand through his adorably sleep-messed hair.  
  
He turned to Blaine with a sleepy smile, “Good morning. How do you feel?”  
  
“Really really confused,” Blaine said with a tight voice.  
  
Kurt’s face grew solemn and he stood up from the sofa moving to Blaine’s bed, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Please just. Just wait here for a moment,” The doctor answered and rushed from the room.    
  
“What’s going on?” Kurt anxiously grabbed Blaine’s hand, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine Kurt, I’m fine. She said I’d be ready to check-out before lunch… it's just…” Blaine’s words trailed off, he had a foggy memory of seeing an x-ray right before his surgery, but he couldn’t convince himself the memory was real.  
  
It only took a moment for the doctor to come back in with a large manila envelope in her hands. She flipped on the x-ray illuminator on the wall and then pulled an x-ray out of the envelope, putting it up on the light box and then standing back, “this is your broken leg, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine looked at the black and white photo, the dark line where his break was and the screws holding it back together, but that wasn’t the remarkable part. . There, running vertically up high on his right tibia, were dark letters in a crisp, loopy script.  
  
They read,  _Kurt Hummel_ , as clear as day.  
  
“Oh my god,” Blaine heard Kurt behind him, but for a moment, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the x-ray, hardly understanding what he saw.  


When he finally did look back at Kurt, he had slumped down into the chair by Blaine’s bed, his eyes round and a hand pressed to his lips, “Oh my god,” he repeated.  
  
Blaine’s chest felt tight and his throat was scratchy and he realized he was crying for no reason he could comprehend. He turned to the doctor, “I… don’t understand.”  
  
He heard a surprised little laugh from Kurt and looked back at him. He was smiling so big, “Yes you do.”  
  
“I really…” Blaine looked back at the x-ray, Kurt’s name  _written on his very bones_. “Oh,” the word dropped from Blaine’s mouth as realization hit him, “ _Oh_.”     
  
Kurt started laughing in earnest now and Blaine watched him laugh and cry at the same time, “Oh my god Blaine. I told you! I knew it, I  _knew_ it.”  
  
“I have your name on me,” Blaine said dumbly.  
  
”I didn’t care if you did or not, I knew you were my soulmate, but I thought I was going to have to spend so much time convincing you of that, but look!” He pointed to the x-ray, his expression bright and happy.  
  
“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine read as a smile started to form on his lips. “ _Kurt Hummel_. I’m not… blank. I have a  _soulmate_.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Kurt had pulled himself together some, but he was still smiling wildly as he carefully crawled up to lie next to Blaine in his bed. The doctor had slipped away at some point and they were alone as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. “You are mine and I am yours,” he whispered and kissed Blaine’s cheek.  
  
Blaine wasn’t looking at the x-ray anymore, he only had eyes for Kurt, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you,” Kurt laughed and kissed him, long and deep and gentle before pulling back, “My soulmate.”  
  
“My soulmate,” Blaine echoed in awe.

* * *

It took months for Blaine to finally get his cast off, and when he did, his leg didn’t look great. It took even longer for him to regain the muscle mass he used to have and to walk normally again. It was a slow process, but Kurt was by his side every step of the way.

  
They were sitting in bed one evening – Blaine doing homework, Kurt reading vogue – but Blaine couldn't focus, his eyes kept slipping over to look at Kurt. So beautiful and perfect in his white tank and soft pajama bottoms. Blaine tossed his book aside and leaned over, pressing a hot kiss to Kurt’s neck. The magazine dropped from Kurt’s hands and he let out a breathy sigh as he tilted his head to the side and smiled.  
  
“Where did- did this come from?” Kurt stuttered out.  
  
“Sometimes when I look at my soulmate I just can’t help myself,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s skin.  
  
Kurt turned wordless towards him and started tugging at Blaine’s pajamas with a good amount of urgency. Soon their pajamas were discarded and Blaine continued to kiss his Kurt, down his neck to his chest, over the sensitive skin of his stomach and finally reaching the soulmate script on Kurt’s hipbone. Blaine lavished extra attention there and Kurt shivered in pleasure at the touch.  
  
“Come  _here_ ,” Kurt said, flipping them over and moving to kiss Blaine squarely on the lips, “God I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Blaine smiled and Kurt shimmied down his body until he got to Blaine's leg, now almost completely recovered from the accident. Blaine looked down at him as Kurt traced his fingers over the letters tattooed there. Kurt’s name inked on Blaine’s skin right over where the soulmate script was on Blaine’s bone. Kurt pressed a kiss over the words and then crawled back up kissing all the way until he reached Blaine’s lips.  
  
“Have I mentioned what a turn on that tattoo is?”  
  
“Pretty much every day since I got it a couple of weeks ago,” Blaine chuckled.  
  
“That’s because it is  _so_ hot.”  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t care if I didn’t have a script at all, but the tattoo does it for you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have cared; I didn’t, as long as I had you. But yeah, I can admit seeing my name on you…  _god_ ,” Kurt breathed and pressed against him, kissing him again.  
  
Blaine let his hand drift down to Kurt’s hip where he knew he could find his own name, “I know what you mean.”  
  
Words were lost after that as they held each other and moved together.   
  
Soulmates in perfect unison.


End file.
